Tiering System
All Credits to Vs Battles Wiki for almost all of this tiering system __TOC__ The Scale Tier 11: Lower-Dimensional '11-C:' Point level 0-dimensional characters and those qualitatively inferior to them. '11-B:' Line level 1-dimensional characters. '11-A:' Plane level 2-dimensional characters. Tier 10: Regular '10-C:' Below Average level Physically impaired humans. Small animals. '10-B:' Human level Normal human characters. '10-A:' Athlete level Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies. Tier 9: Superhuman '9-C:' Street level Peak Humans to Low Superhuman. Few physically very strong olympic level athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. Large animals. '9-B:' Wall level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall. Very large animals. '9-A:' Small Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building. Extremely large animals. Tier 8: Urban '8-C:' Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building. 'High 8-C:' Large Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large building or a small skyscraper. '8-B:' City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city-block. '8-A:' Multi-City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks. Tier 7: Nuclear 'Low 7-C:' Small Town level Characters who can destroy a small town or settlement. '7-C:' Town level Characters who can destroy a town. 'High 7-C:' Large Town level Characters who can destroy a large town. 'Low 7-B:' Small City level Characters who can destroy a small city. '7-B:' City level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city. '7-A:' Mountain level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a mountain. 'High 7-A:' Large Mountain level Characters who can destroy a large mountain. Tier 6: Tectonic '6-C:' Island level Characters/Weapons who can destroy an island. 'High 6-C:' Large Island level Characters who can destroy a large island. 'Low 6-B:' Small Country level Characters who can destroy a small country. '6-B:' Country level Characters who can destroy a country. 'High 6-B:' Large Country level Characters who can destroy a large country. '6-A:' Continent level Characters who can destroy a continent. 'High 6-A:' Multi-Continent level Characters who can destroy multiple continents. Tier 5: Planetary '5-C:' Moon level Characters who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. 'Low 5-B' Small Planet level Characters who can destroy a small planet. '5-B:' Planet level Characters who can create/destroy a planet. '5-A:' Large Planet level Characters who can create/destroy large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. 'High 5-A:' Dwarf Star level Characters who can create/destroy very small stars. Tier 4: Stellar 'Low 4-C:' Small Star level Characters who can create/destroy small stars. '4-C:' Star level Characters who can create/destroy a star. 'High 4-C:' Large Star level Characters who can create/destroy a large star. '4-B:' Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. '4-A:' Multi-Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. Tier 3: Cosmic '3-C:' Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. '3-B:' Multi-Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. '3-A:' Universe level This category is separated in the following manner: *Universe level: Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. More specifically, usually via an explosion, omnidirectional energy blast, or a shockwave, that encompasses all of the stars and planets within a universe. *High Universe level: Characters who have an infinite degree of 3-dimensional power and for this reason can destroy an infinite space. Tier 2: Multiversal '2-C:' Low Multiverse level This category is separated in the following manner: *Universe level+ (Low 2-C): This is for characters who can destroy and/or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of a single universe, not just the physical matter within one. For example, an entire timeline. Please take note that simple statements of transcending and/or overcoming space/time without any further elaboration is not enough to grant a Universe level+ rating. Such statements could be flowery language or at most simply refer to resistance to space-time manipulation. *Low Multiverse level (2-C) : Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal 4-dimensional space-time continuums. The power difference between Low 2-C and 2-C characters is not possible to exactly quantify, given that the latter category has to breach the distance between universes along a 5-dimensional axis. '2-B:' Multiverse level This category is separated in the following manner: * Multiverse Level (2-B): Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to any higher finite and calculable number of universal 4-dimensional space-time continuums. * High Multiverse Level (High 2-B): Characters who can create and/or destroy an incalculable but still finite number of universal 4-dimensional space-time continuums. '2-A:' Multiverse level+ This category is separated in the following manner: *Multiverse level+ (2-A): Characters who can destroy and/or create a countably infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. *High Multiverse level+ (High 2-A): Characters who are 5-dimensional, and/or can destroy and/or create 5-dimensional space-time constructs of a not insignificant size. Characters who can destroy and/or create a more than countably infinite number numbers of universes may potentially also be assigned this tier, as their geometrical 5-D size can be higher than 0. Tier 1: Extradimensional '1-C:' Complex Multiverse level These are 6-11-dimensional characters. Even 6-dimensional characters can logically easily destroy a more than countably infinite number of 5-dimensional space-time continuums, and 7-dimensional characters exceed that scale a more than countably infinite number of times, and so onwards. However, these characters do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. This category is separated in the following manner: *Low Complex Multiverse level:(Low 1-C): 6-dimensional characters. *Complex Multiverse level (1-C):7-dimensional, 8-dimensional and 9-dimensional characters. Alternatively ones that are positioned at an unknown/unspecified level within this category. *High Complex Multiverse level (High 1-C): 10-dimensional and 11-dimensional characters. '1-B:' Hyperverse level 12-dimensional beings and above. These are characters that are beyond complex multiversal scale. "Hyperverse" in this case comes from two words: "Hyper", which is used in mathematics to designate higher-dimensional space, and something extreme, above or beyond the usual level. As well as "verse" as a short for "universe". So it is intended as a description of a superior higher-dimensional existence, beyond conventional reality. 12-dimensional characters are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than a full complex M-Theory multiverse, 13-dimensional character are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than that and so onwards. This category is separated in the following manner: *Hyperverse level (1-B): Characters with a finite number of dimensions greater than 11. *High Hyperverse level (High 1-B): Infinite-dimensional characters. Take note that even if a character is a more than countably infinite number of times superior to an infinite-dimensional space, or similar, it would still usually only qualify for High 1-B, as long as the character does not transcend the concepts of time and space altogether. '1-A:' Outerverse level Characters that have no dimensional limitations. Basically, a being or an object which is outside and beyond all dimensions of time and space. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. Within such a beyond dimensional "space", a dimensional structure with any number of dimensions can be placed, because there are no restrictions regarding dimensions. Note that all tier 1-A characters have qualitative superiority over dimensional structures and concepts. Also, mere capability to exist in a beyond dimensional domain does not qualify a character as a beyond dimensional being. There are two options in order to qualify for this tier: There should either be a qualitative superiority over infinite dimensions; or the superiority over the concept of dimensions (in general) should be clearly explained. 'Notes' Note 1: Harming a character or an object who has a certain level of durabilty puts the character who did that feat at that level if that was the best AP feat. For example a character who could harm with his attacks another one who tanked an explosion which has destroyed a town and hasn't better power feats (for example destroying a mountain) has Town level tier. Note 2: All characters have an infinite number of dimensional aspects, most of which have a magnitude of zero. A character which is classified as n-dimensional has non-zero magnitude in n number of dimensional vectors. Note 3: A query that might arise is the existence of lower-dimensional beings in a higher-dimensional plane, and what it implies. Contrary to how complicated it sounds, the explanation for it is quite simple. As noted previously, every being and object has an infinite number of dimensional aspects, with most of them being zero. For example, a regular bar of soap has an infinite number of dimensional aspects, but the value of all such dimensional vectors, apart from the three basic spatial dimensions (length, breadth and height), is zero. In other words, every being and object exists in a higher-dimensional space (apart from those High 1-B and above), only with the magnitude of higher dimensional vectors being zero. To summarize, simply existing in a higher-dimensional space does not classify a character as higher-dimensional in any way. Note 4: Another query that might come to mind is the question of how higher-dimensional beings can defeat lower-dimensional ones. After all, higher-dimensional objects cannot directly interact with lower dimensional objects, eg: we cannot physically deform a drawing of a two-dimensional square. The answer to this is simple: While higher-dimensional creatures cannot directly interact with lower dimensional ones, they can however, interact with the higher-dimensional construct within which the lower dimensional construct lies, eg: we can tear the 3-dimensional paper in which the two-dimensional square exists. Hence, while higher-dimensional characters are not capable of directly attacking a lower dimensional character, they are very much capable of harming them (via an indirect attack on a higher-dimensional plane). Note 5: Logically, a lower-dimensional character should at best have as much ability to affect a higher-dimensional character as a drawing on a paper has to punch you in the face. However, mostly due to lack of story logic, mere 3-dimensional characters sometimes triumph over forces that are degrees of beyond countable infinity above them. It is usually due to Plot-Induced Stupidity. Note 6: As noted earlier, any lower-dimensional abilities and effects should technically be useless against higher-dimensional entities. However, in rare cases, lower-dimensional characters may have abilities (high-level quantum manipulation, reality alteration, etc.) which allow them to influence higher-dimensional structures. Additionally, higher-dimensional characters can have problems affecting lower-dimensional structures, because they are too insignificant from their perspective. Nevertheless, higher-dimensional characters usually have some sort of ability to manipulate reality via higher-dimensional manipulation, or else creating/casting "shadows", "aspects", "dreams", "avatars", or manifestation bodies that allow them to interact directly with lower dimensions of reality. There are many different versions of the concept of higher-dimensional entities, each depending on the fictional rules that the author of that particular franchise has laid out. Hence, it is impossible to say that higher-dimensional characters can always beat lower dimensional ones within fiction. This, however, does not invalidate the system itself. It simply means that the author in question does not particularly care about logical coherence, or does not understand the full implications of the terms that he or she is using. Note 7: To qualify for tier 11, a character must be stated or shown to be lower-dimensional. Beings who are treated as data or drawings do not qualify, as they still function as 3-dimensional objects on an incredibly small scale. Note 8: The High 1-A and 0 tiers aren't in this tiering system since they are too vague, trascending or being vastly superior to a 1-A doesen't give you an higher tier, also omnipotence can't be proved since that would be simply No Limits Fallacy and Flowery Language. Note 9: Here having "limited 4-D power" doesen't grant you High 3-A tier as Vs Battles claims, is still Low 2-C since any type of 4-D power would be still infinitely superior to any kind of 3-D power. However, this doesen't apply to Space-Time manipulation ability since that would be simply hax and not AP. Category:Important Pages